


Shake and Wear

by gameboy_fanatic



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Kinda, Very fluffy, insecure peter maximoff, peter maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameboy_fanatic/pseuds/gameboy_fanatic
Summary: Prompt from @amourtentiaa on tumblr:”Pretend that the Harry Potter movies already exist in the 80s and watch them, let the reader simp for the twins and Peter would be all grumpy. And He’ll say is it the hair? *speeds off and buys ginger wig*
Relationships: Peter Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Shake and Wear

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: First of all, we both know he wouldnt buy it, he would steal it. Second of all this was such an adorable idea and I love that now both of my speedy Maximoffs have a Harry Potter marathon fic. I know its short and kind of low quality but I think its cute.

“Ok, I’m about to change your life. Are you ready?” 

Peter and you were in the midst of your super-mega-unhealthy-junk food eating- all nighter pulling-mess making- Harry Potter marathon. You were in the midst of the fifth movie and you and Peter had been debating where characters land on the list of favorites.

You smiled teasingly, dramatically putting your head on your hands, which were propping you up. “Destroy me with your earth shattering revelation oh great speedster.” you said in a sarcastic tone.

“You dont even know what it is that i’m about to say.” Peter sat next to you on the couch, and looked down at you with a sweet smile.

Despite the fact that you could get diabetes from that smile, you knew behind it was malice as Peter prepared to bash your most recent ranking.

“well what is it?” You looked up at him, playing along to the act that you had no clue what he was going to say.

“It is a list of characters better than Draco Malfoy.” Peter said while booping his finger against your nose. 

This often happened during movie marathons. Every time you two had differing opinions, you didn’t flat out say it. Instead you opted to kill the other with kindness for their incorrect way of thinking. Of course that only applied to movies though. 

It had been silently agreed on when you and Peter had argued about who the strongest Jedi in star wars was. He said it was obviously Yoda, but you argued that since Yoda died, and therefore the argument was invalid.

It ended in a prank war to the pettiest degree and THAT had ended with Professor Xavier getting a bucket of glue dumped on him and his wheelchair by accident courtesy of Peter.

Needless to say if you couldn’t resolve it with petty pranks, pure pettiness by itself would have to suffice.

Not being phased by the fact that he had indirectly called you placing Draco in your top ten a poor decision, you sat up off your hands and leaned back into the couch cushion. “I’ll go first! Dean Thomas.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at you. “You were just saying all that stuff about Draco.” 

You took a deep breath. Sinking further into the couch cushions. “Yeah but that doesn’t mean I hold him on a pedestal.” You looked over at where Peter was, but you had sank so far into the couch that you could only see half of him.

“I wish you would.” That threw you in for a loop. You had no clue where Peter could be going with this.

“Why?” 

“So I could push him off.”

You laughed so suddenly it almost sounded like a snort. And that made Peter laugh too. And that made you laugh harder causing you to lean forward with the momentum of simply giggling.

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t push him off first.” You said, breathing heavy in attempt to recover from laughing so hard.

Peter shrugged. “Touche. But then... If Draco isnt up on the pedestal.... then who is?” 

You looked back at the screen, which was playing a montage of Harry teaching Dumbledore Army.

You dramatically gestured to the screen

“My beautiful boys Freddie and Georgie.”

Peter scoffed, crossing his arms. “Them?” He looked over at you, raising an eyebrow.

“One of them,” You paused, reconsidering your words, “or both, could hit me with a car and I would thank them.”

Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Well they aren’t that great-“ He leaned back, with his arms still crossed.

“Well then who is?” You knew where this was leading.

Peter looked over at you, a superior look on his face. He looked liked a child bragging about how they’re the fastest kid on the playground “Me.”

You smiled. Peter could be a real man child sometimes. But alas you were still dating him, and you loved him so much that it hurt sometimes “Mhm suuurree.” You mimicked him, crossing your arms. You smirked at him.

Peter stayed silent, and furrowed his eyebrows. You glanced back at the screen and saw Umbridge on screen. Ew.

You and Peter sat in silence for awhile and you started to worry that you said something wrong. You knew he could be insecure and you never ever wanted to hurt his feelings.

As a final stand before ‘breaking character’ you looked over at him. “Are you pouting now?” you asked with the same sarcastic tone as earlier. Except it was softer this time, and more endearing.

Peter huffed a silver strand of hair out of his face “Its the hair isn’t it.” He didn’t sound hurt, instead he sounded rather sulky as he looked over at you.

“Wha-“

Before you could ask him how he came to that conclusion he was gone in a gust of wind, stirring up the junk food wrappers that had surrounded the couch.

He was back in a flash and on his head was the brightest orange wig you had ever seen. It was a mess. “.... Did you really just go steal a wig.”

He ran his fingers through it and shook it, and oh god you realized it was one of those cheapo shake and wear wigs that you could get from the dollar store. 

Peter smiled at you and shrugged. “It was urgent. They’d understand.”

“And it was urgent because?” You raised an eyebrow at him, but your heart felt so full of fondness for him in this moment and nothing he could possibly come up with could ruin the moment.

He gently laid down on the couch, with his head resting in your lap, not taking off the wig. “Because I’m better than the Weasel twins.” There was a humorous sparkle in his eyes. He knew the effect this stupid joke had on you.

“its Weasley-“ you tried to correct him.

He lazily raised his arm and pressed a finger to your lips. “Shhhhhh- They aren’t important. I’m the superior carrot top.” 

You laughed softly “I never said you weren’t.” You looked down at him and patted the wig with one of your hands, the other going to hold Peters hand.

You pulled the cheap wig off and threw it into the mound of wrappers. “But I think silver suits you pretty well.”

Peter closed his eyes with a content sigh. “I love you.”

“love you too speedy.” Who needs a movie marathon anyways? 

You smiled absentmindedly. Looking down at Peter. He squinted on of his eyes open and looked at you. 

You wanted to stay here forever, frozen in time. But you couldn’t help yourself murmuring out.

“You should probably return that wig.”


End file.
